mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ridley
200px}} Ridley is a well-known character from one of the popular Nintendo series, Metroid, and serves as the main antagonist of the series along with the Space Pirates. Ridley also made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the boss characters. Ridley is seen as the high-ranking Space Pirate and arch enemy of the series protagonist Samus Aran, appearing in practically every Metroid game. Ridley killed Samus' parents when she was still a child, hence Samus' long-held hatred towards him. Despite the amount of times Ridley has been defeated by Samus, he always seems to return - even after Ridley was supposedly annihilated when planet Zebes was destroyed. Despite his fearsome and bestial appearance, Ridley is known to be highly intelligent and is shown to even be capable of speaking in the manga; with his intelligence, he was also evidently capable of building a synthetic construct made in his own image. He is known to have a bloodthirsty personality and takes great personal enjoyment in destruction. In M.U.G.E.N, Ridley has been made 6 times, though only 5 versions have been released. Endoedgar's Ridley This Ridley was made by Endoedgar. He uses Super Metroid sprites and can only fire fireballs and hit with his tail. Sapphire Flame's Ridley This Ridley was made by Sapphire Flame. He uses Zero Mission sprites. All fireball moves require energy, which is gradually restored. The rate of restoration is sped up when low on health. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Lift up and bite - F+z Fireball barrage - D, DF, F, x/y/z and arc depends on button press Super charge - D, DF, F, a/b/c depends on button press Dive - D, DB, B, a/b/c depends on button press Smash - D, D, a/b/c 'Hypers' Super fireball barrage - D, DF, F, x+y/y+z BaganSmashBros' Giga Ridley This Ridley was made by BaganSmashBros. He uses Zero Mission sprites, but his animations are based on Metroid: Other M. He cannot be controlled by the player because he has no normal commands. Because of some glitch, he damages his enemies without even finishing his intro. Ridley can only be damaged while he is standing. He uses his claws, tail and fire breath to attack. BaganSmashBros' Ridley This Ridley was made by BaganSmashBros and based on his clone. Most of his attacks are activated by pressing a or b and directional arrows, with the exception of his 3-hit combo, Dark Samus' phazon beam, kamikaze Metroid and fire breath. His down-b makes him immune to projectile damage. He lacks some sprites and disappears when grabbed/thrown (except for his own throw). His AI is hard to beat for beginners. The model his sprites are made up of was made by StarWaffle. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 15000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 BaganSmashBros' First BSB Ridley This Ridley was made by BaganSmashBros and uses SSBB Ridley model screenshots with custom animations. He is 6-buttoned character with gameplay similar to Marvel VS Capcom characters. His AI is brutal and can defeat ZVitor`s Wolverine without losing half of his healthbar, but he can easily be defeated if fighting 2 characters at once without partner. His moveset includes 6 specials, 10 hypers, guard push and basic attacks. Has 6 palettes, 3 intros, 8 winning animations, Pharaoh Curse, continue animation and dizzy animation. Unlike BaganSmashBros' other characters, he has 6 palettes, one of them has separate voice and roars and other one is cheap version with regenerating health, super armor and regenerating power. If his enemy/one of his enemies is Samus/SA-X/Fusion Suit Samus, he will gain super armor and will slowly gain red tint and die in explosions, like in 2D Metroid games. 'Stats' *Life: 2000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} | , Medium version hits lying down target| }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' ||}} | |}} | |}} |Gains super armor for 30 seconds|}} ||}} |Summons 2 clones that will remain for short amount of time|}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | , can be used after 1st match with less than half of healthbar and full powerbar|}} 'Palette Gallery' RidleyPalSSBB.png|SSBB RidleyPalNES.png|NES RidleyPalOtherM.png|OtherM RidleyPalRidleyX.png|RidleyX RidleyPalSuperMetroid.png|SuperMetroid RidleyPalZeroMission.png|ZeroMission BaganSmashBros' Second BSB Ridley This newer version of BSB Ridley uses Ridley's Metroid: Other M model with few slight changes. He is a 6-button character with gameplay similar to Infinite's characters, but with a few differences like "Rage Meter" and guard push. His moveset includes 4 specials, 6 hypers, guard push and a OHKO attack known as an "EX-Hyper", which requires a full Rage Meter to use. His AI is very hard to beat, making it much tougher than the original BSB Ridley. BSB Ridley's 12th palette (known as Chaos mode) makes use of different voice clips and attacks to that of his other palettes, becoming more of a boss character. 'Stats' *Life: 1500 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Palette Gallery' Roidleystand.gif|Default RoidleyPal2.gif|Super Metroid artwork RoidleyPal3.gif|Ridley-X/Neo Ridley RoidleyPal4.gif|Green/Kraid RoidleyPal5.gif|Zero Mission RoidleyPal6.gif|Firebrand RoidleyPal7.gif|Gold RoidleyPal8.gif|Pink RoidleyPal9.gif|Blue RoidleyPal10.gif|Other M RoidleyPal11.gif|White RoidleyPal12.gif|Chaos (activates Chaos mode) Videos File:007 Mugen 02 The Boss mania part 1 File:MUGEN Meta Ridley test File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley vs Ridley-X File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley-X vs Samus File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley VS Samus File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley vs Cable File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley-X vs Wolverhine File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley (new) VS Ridley (old) File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Samus & Samus VS Ridley Trivia *If character has no hitboxes in any of LieDown animations, MOM Ridley's throw will make this character unable to attack until hit. *MOM Ridley's fire breath hits even characters under flame. *Endoedgar's Ridley cannot grab opponent, unlike the original boss. *Zero Mission Ridley has tail attack, but can't use it. *Giga Ridley has only 3 animations. His attacks are just his idle animation. References BSB Ridley test Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Bossfights Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:80's Characters